True Love of the Apprentice
by TreenBeen
Summary: When Robin is once again in Slade's grasp, what could save him? True love maybe?
1. The mask

True Love of the Apprentice

"Robin, why do you like that movie so much?" Cyborg asked Robin, who was seated on the couch watching the Phantom of the Opera.

"I dunno." Came the reply from the masked teen, "I guess it is because he and I have a lot in common. The mask, the determination, the true love." He said, looking over at Starfire, who was curled up next to him, snuggled in his side.

"Ya…" Cyborg said, scratching his head. He looked at the t.v. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night ya'll."

"I, too, must get some sleep, Robin. Good night. Pleasant dreams."

"Night Star." He said.

"Are you not going to bed?"

"Na, I think I'll stay and watch for a while."

"Alright." She said, floating off to bed.

Robin was alone. He watched the Masquerade scene, then sang softly,

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." As he ended, someone sneaked up behind him. He was so engulfed in the movie, that he did not know until there was a gag in his mouth that there was an intruder. He escaped the gag for a brief moment and yelled

"Alarm on!" that was all he could get out before the gag was fit and tied and his hands were bound. He heard the titans come running, a moment to late, as he felt something hit the back of his head and unconsciousness took him. He was dragged away.

The titans ran into the room.

"Robin what is…" Star looked around. The movie was still playing. "Robin?"

"No!" Raven said, glancing down she saw a piece of cloth that had snagged on the corner of the table. It was black and orange.

"Slade." Beast Boy said.

"Robin." Star murmured, then she broke into sobs.


	2. Learn to be Lonely

Chapter two: Waking

Disclaimer: I own only the story line

Robin awoke bound and gagged in a dark room. His head hurt… had he been hit? Where was he? Suddenly, a light emerged from a door, a figure stood in it.

"No…" he mumbled.

"Welcome home, Robin." Said the captor in a cool voice.

"Slade!" he cried, fighting the ropes that bound him.

"That is quite impossible." Said Slade. " Those are ropes from a trapeze… unbreakable… oh wait, no they aren't… if I recall, your parents broke them am I correct?"

Robin looked up at him in horror.

"How did you know about that?" he gasped.

"Oh, Robin, I know everything about you."

"They were cut." Robin whispered, tears forming.

"What was that?"

"The ropes were cut… they fell… I couldn't stop it… I should have died with them." The tears fell.

"But then you couldn't be my son."

"I will **_never _**be your son."

"Oh, I think you will." Robin shifted a little, getting more comfortable. Something started, some music. The tears continued.

"_Why have you brought me here? We can't go back there! We must return!"_

"What is that?" Slade asked, leaning toward him.

"My tape player. I forgot I had it. I must have hit play… It is the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack."

"I see. You may listen to it. If you didn't your long period of silence might drive you insane." Then he left. Robin was left in emptiness. He began to sing,

"_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way through darkness._

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world, _

_There were arms to hold you_

_You've always known,_

_Your heart was on its own…" _he continued to cry. "Starfire…" just the thought of her made him feel better. He imagined her right here.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you…" Slade listened from the door. The boy had a Rather remarkable voice. He must have really hit a soft spot, but this was only the beginning.


	3. Alone

Chapter Three: Alone

Disclaimer: Nothing

Reviews: Thanks gothgirl. That's what I was going for… whispers the C word.

Pawpaws: I know... I am going for cute and trapeze ropes are hard to break AND he doesn't have his belt! But thank you for the tip.

Robin was alone in the darkness listening to his music. He had been regagged.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses abandon their defenses… slowly gently night unfurls its splendor, hear it feel it, tremulous and tender…" _the song began to make him wonder. What if he did give up all defenses? What if he gave in to Slade? What if he forgot everything of his life as a titan? He wondered if he would ever get out. It had been about 2 days since Slade left him there.

Meanwhile:

"Got it!" cried Cyborg. "I installed a mini camera in Robin's belt." He activated the camera.

"I do not see Robin!" said Star, almost crying again.

"It must be a dark room." Came the reply. "I'll activate the night vision." He typed something and they saw a figure in the corner of the room.

"There's no movement. He isn't wearing the belt."

"Cyborg, can you figure out who that is?" asked Raven, pointing to the figure in the corner.

"Ya." They watched as he typed jump and the camera began to move away from the belt. The figure grew closer and closer. They heard music.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night!"_

"Phantom of the Opera…" Starfire whispered. "Robin!" she cried.

"Stmphire?" came Robin's reply. Because he was gagged it was all he could manage.

"How can he hear us?" asked Beast Boy.

"Another gadget. The camera has a communications thing. You can talk to anyone in range."

"Robin are you hurt?" asked Raven. He shook his head. He was in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, do you know where you are?" again, he shook his head. Suddenly, his mask narrowed and he turned to face the left side of the room. They heard footsteps and Cy put the camera in stealth mode. Slade found it anyway and picked it up.

"hmm…" he said. He fiddled with the camera, then saw the screen with the titans.

"How did you contact them?" he yelled at Robin. The titans saw him jerk as if he had kicked something and then a sharp yelp from Robin.

"He didn't!" the all cried at once.

Slade put the camera back down so that the titans could see Robin, head tilted up because Slade held his hair, and Slade with a knife. He placed the blade on Robin's throat.

"Come here and surrender to me or he gets it!" he said to them, pushing harder and causing Robin to flinch as a thin line of blood appeared.

The titans gasped.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him!" sobbed Starfire. Slade smashed the camera. These words appeared on the screen.

"Camera 1: terminated

Location: The old Home Depot"

"That could come in handy." Said Raven as they prepared to save Robin.


	4. Bound and Chained in this dismal place

Chapter four: Bound and chained in this dismal place

Disclaimer: Nothing

Robin's POV:

He removed the blade from my throat. He shut off the music. He threw my head back down and I looked at him with pure hatred. He slapped me with all his might. I said nothing, just glared at him. He untied my arms and I went to punch him in the face, but he caught my arm. He tied them in front of me instead of behind, where they had been and grabbed the trailing end, yanking the ropes tight, so that he could lead me. He then untied my legs and the gag. He stood and gave the rope a sharp tug, forcing me to stand, then he led me down a dark hallway all the while yelling at me.

"I take it these ropes were not strong enough. You got out and grabbed the camera out of your belt and slipped back into them so I wouldn't suspect a thing. Is that what you did Robin?"

"No." I hissed.

"Liar." He replied. He led me to his 'throne room.' He let go of the rope and punched me in the gut. I doubled over as he went to get something on the other side of the room. When he returned, he once again untied me and forced my arms behind me again. Then he clamped something on my wrists, it was cold and tight, metal shackles. There was a chain hanging from it. He grabbed my upper arm and forced me over to the door. He led me back to the first dark room. I would have kicked him, but I was weak from no rest or nourishment. He was going at such a pace that it was a struggle just to keep up. When we finally got there he threw me to the floor in the dark corner again and grabbed the chain. He hooked it to something in the wall.

"Do you promise to stay quiet if I leave you ungagged?" he asked.

"Yes." I lied. Then, he left and I was alone. I tugged on the chain. It was difficult to even tug it because it was behind me. I hung my head. Would they ever find me?


	5. Sing once agian with me

Chapter five: Sing once again with me

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Starfire blew down the doors to Slade's 'lair'. She was ticked. Once was just horrid, but twice? And this time Robin had actually been kidnapped. It was war. The walked through the dimly lit area quietly and unnoticed.

"How are we going to find him?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but maybe we could…" Cy was cut off.

"Do you hear singing?" asked Raven. They all listened. They heard a lone voice.

"_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place_?" it sang. It might have been the tape player, but no, there was no music accompanying it. Suddenly, he began a new song.

"_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, learn to be lonely, learn to find your way through darkness." _

"That sounds like…" Raven began.

"Robin!" Star said. "It is so quiet though!"

"What I am wondering is why didn't Slade gag him… again?" said Beast Boy.

"Maybe he told Robin to be quiet and then left him alone, but Robin lied." Star began singing.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"_

"Star?" came the reply.

"Robin, sing with her, we have to find you!" said Cyborg just loud enough.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me, to glance behind the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!" _

"Star?"

"That's all I know… um…" Robin heard her.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here, no one will harm you, my words will warm and calm you."_

_"Say you'll share with me one love one life time, turn my head with talk of summertime, Share each day with me each night each morning, promise me that all you say is true, love me, that's all I ask of you."_

_"Let me be your shelter, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you beside you, I'll… mph!"_

"Robin?" they wandered into a room on the left. It was dark. Suddenly, the lights turned on and there, in the middle of the room, was Slade.

"What did you do with Robin?" hissed Starfire, starbolts forming.

"Oh, him? He is dead. You just missed him."

"What?" Starfire sank to her knees. "But we heard him! He was…"

"That was a recording. Nothing more. But if you need proof…" he threw Robin's trademark symbol, the R from his shirt at her. She caught it.

"No!" she began sobbing as the other titans looked on in grief. Suddenly Raven rose above them.

"You will pay!" she said, eyes glowing red.

"No one messes with the titans!" said Cyborg, cracking his knuckles. Beast Boy morphed into the beast. They were ready to kill, when they heard music.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade."

"Stupid… kill him…" Slade muttered before running to the corner, where they heard something, chains rattling maybe?

Suddenly Slade emerged again, leading Robin by his hair, chained around the arms and gagged, missing his belt and R symbol. He switched his grip from Robin's hair to his upper arm, then kicked him in the gut again. Robin groaned, doubling over, his training being the only thing giving him balance as he crouched. Slade watched him, thinking he was seriously hurt, and chuckled. Then he started talking to the titans, unknowing that Robin was fine, just slightly stung, like a bug bite.

Robin got himself balanced for it, then suddenly, whipped his leg around, tripping Slade where he stood. Slade fell, as Robin regained his crouching position. Slade stood, kicking Robin and sending him flying backwards, into the wall beyond the titans and knocking him out. The titans struck, as Starfire flew over to Robin. She untied the gag and sliced through the shackles, then rested his head on her lap.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me, each night, each morning Say you love me . . ." she sobbed.

"You know I do…" came the soft reply. She looked down to see Robin looking up at her. As the titans finished Slade, they finished their song.

"Anywhere you go let me go to, Love me that's all I ask of you!"

And then they kissed. Love had pulled them through.

THE END


	6. 6: Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Ok, I have gotten a review from Rainbow05 that I should right a sequel… what do you guys think? If you want me to I will, but if you don't I will leave it the way it is… The sequel would be about what happens to Robin, and Starfire… (hehehe), his recovery, their relationship, that kind of thing.. I'm really sorry I put Phantom of the Opera in there… it sucks…Well, review and tell me what you think.

Thanks!

PS Look for more of my stories under this pen name: Super-Macarena-Gals-of-dancing


	7. 1: The way you look tonight

The way you look Tonight

Ok! Here's the sequel you were asking for! I warn you, mushy junk included… this is basically a love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

"You ok man?" asked Cyborg as the five drove home from their fight with Slade.

"Ya, I think so… last time was a lot worse." Came the response, slightly chuckled. "My shoulder kind of hurts though…"

"Ok Robin… we'll check it when we get home." Robin was sitting in the back seat of the T- car with Starfire and Beast Boy. He and Starfire were holding hands. He looked at her, and her emerald eyes met his in a loving gaze. She leaned into him from the left and nuzzled her head into his neck. Strawberries… that was the scent that hit his nose. Her hair, red as a ruby, smelled of strawberries. He took of his gloves, wincing a little as he moved his right shoulder. He began to stroke her hair, and as she heaved a sigh of content, he moved toward her ear and said, softly,

"How is my angel of music now?"

"Just fine, Robin. Now that you are here." She raised her head and looked at him, then gave him a peck on the lips. He returned it.

"Eeeww!" came the cry from Beast Boy the youngest of the group.

"What is it now, Beast Boy?" came the agitated response from Raven.

"They're kissing again!" he called, pointing accusingly at Robin and Starfire.

"Who, us?" they both said with sly grins.

"….. ya. Chill out Beast Boy." She turned back around.

"Ok, were back!" Cyborg said.

"You do not know how good this is going to feel!" Robin said with a tone of relief and relaxation. "Slade has _finally _gone to the police, and I am back!"

"awww… and we so liked it without you!" Joked Cyborg, receiving a punch on the arm from Robin, who used his left arm, his right hanging limply from his side.

"OW!" came another joking reply. "Oh, let's get inside and check that shoulder. They walked to the med lab where Robin removed his shirt so they could see his shoulder clearly. It looked slightly out of place. He had a bruise on his stomach from being hit so many times, but other than that and the shoulder he seemed fine. Cyborg and Raven, both trained in medicine, looked at the shoulder with winces and sympathy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Robin with a scowl.

"Robin… it's dislocated."

There you go! The beginning of the sequel!


	8. 2: Deal with it

Chapter 2: Deal with it

Hey! More of the sequel!

"_Dislocated?_ Must have been from hitting the wall so hard. Pffftt… how bad can that be? I mean, I've had worse… it can't hurt to bad to fix it." Said Robin.

"Okay man, but I'm warning you…" said Cyborg. He walked over to Robin. Raven put her hand on Robin's good shoulder.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yes…" said Robin. Starfire stared at them, not sure what they were going to do to him, while Beast Boy plugged his ears… just in case.

Cyborg put both hands on Robin's shoulder. "Ok… brace yourself man…"

"I will be fine Cyborg." Said Robin.

"Ok… one… two… THREE!" he pushed as hard as he could on Robin's shoulder, forcing it back into place. Robin winced, moaned, and then looked at them as though nothing had happened.

"That's it?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

"You're going to have to wear a sling for about eight weeks."

"That's fine… be right back." Said Robin. Then he ran out of the room.

"Wonder what he's…" but he was cut off as they heard a yell come from the commons room, then Robin came back in red faced muttering 'dangthathurt…' under his breath.

"You ok…"

"Ya… that kind of hurt."

"Kinda?" Raven said with a smirk. "No offense Boy Blunder, but I think you woke the whole town up."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" asked Robin, looking offended. Then he walked back over to the bed, and put on his shirt. Then Cyborg put his arm in a sling.

"Keep that on!" he said with a playful scowl, wagging his finger at Robin. "No exceptions."

"Yes, mother." Said Robin bowing. Then he left the room, closely followed by Starfire.

"He's taking this rather well…" said Raven. "Something's up."

"He's in _loooove…_" said Beast Boy, with a dreamy pathetic look on his face. "_Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

"SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" both of them yelled. Then they went to the commons room where they found Robin and Starfire on the couch. They all sat down, and began to watch Lord of the Rings Three: Return of the King, which kept them up until 4 in the morning… all except Beast Boy, who was scared out of his wits and didn't sleep at all.

Another chapter done.

Thank you for convincing me to write this guys… I am really enjoying it… more than any of my other stories!


	9. 3: Killer Pancake Movie night

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You are really making my story more and more fun to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Three

They all awoke the next morning well rested and relaxed… except for Beast Boy. Robin's arm still in a sling, Starfire gave him a gentle hug. They sat down together, side by side on the couch, as Cyborg cooked breakfast. They decided that, once breakfast was over, they would all watch a movie… now the only problem was what movie. Of the Teen Titans large spare room, three- fourths of it was their movie supply. They all walked in to the large room except Cyborg, who was in the kitchen hitting something with a pan and screaming 'HELP ME!'

They gaped at the large towering barrier between them and the wall, made entirely of movies. As they wondered what one to watch, Beast Boy chose for them.

"AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS!" he screamed, leaping into the air and choosing one of the bricks in the wall. They watched in horror as the fourteen foot tower collapsed on top of them.

"Not that again." Raven moaned. "It's sooo stupid."

"NU UH!" he said, as Starfire flew over to Robin who, with only one arm, was struggling beneath Big Fat Greek Wedding and Grumpy Old Men. She went over and helped him up, then grabbed one of the movies.

"Robin has chosen!" she said.

"Uh… Star, I didn't…"

"We shall watch The My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

"uhhhh… Ok." said Raven monotonously.

"Fine…" moaned Beast Boy, crossing his arms and mumbling complaints as the others left the room.

"La la la la!" sang Cyborg as he came out of the kitchen the pan he held in his right hand severely dented.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy eyeing the pan cautiously.

"Oh just killing the pancake that's all." replied Cyborg clearly pleased with himself, holding a mutilated pancake in his left hand that had just started to twitch again. "Oh no I have to go and um… deal with this pancake." With that Cyborg turned and headed back into the kitchen mumbling something about killer pancakes and not on the job list.

"I am going to go make some popcorn… ok maybe I'm not" Raven had gotten up and walked toward the door casually as the banging noise grew louder. She stopped at the door and opened it slowly to see a killer pancake jumping three feet in the air and biting if pancake can do that.

( A/n:Which they can because of this story.)

"Raven…" cried Beast Boy with a fake sob. "Why you want to leave me?"

Cyborg came out of the kitchen to join them on the couch.

"Shove a sock in that black hole you call a mouth." She replied. Once again, he crossed his arms and mumbled complaints, while Robin ventured into the kitchen to make the popcorn. They were at peace, little knowing that there was much about to happen they could never prepare for.

(A/n:) MWUHUHUHU! "Cliffy" please review.


	10. 4: Revenge of the Killer Pancake

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" a horrid cry emerged through the open kitchen door. They all gaped at the door as Robin came out backwards, stumbling and brandishing the dented pan that Cyborg had earlier wielded. He flailed it about wildly in defense, as a mutilated pancake emerged after him, leaping in the air trying to tackle him.

"HELP!" he cried. "This is hard to do with only one aaaaaaaaaarm!" he cried as the pancake succeeded.

"ROBIN!" cried Starfire, as she rushed to his aid.

"I will save you from yon fiendish pancake!" Said Beast Boy, puffing out his chest.

In a matter of minutes the two had managed to free Robin from the killer pancake and sit him down after many attempts. They listened as he regaled them with his tale of how the pancake leapt out of the microwave as he went to make the popcorn, flinging the door into his nose, nearly breaking it. At this statement, he noticed them all stop and stare as his now severely bruised nose which was now turning purplish-green and two sizes too big.

"Then," he continued, "I grabbed the pot, which was hot, and burned my hand _right through my glove_!"

"Oh, Robin!" gasped Starfire, hugging him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Robin…" mocked Beast Boy, receiving slaps on the head from Raven and Cyborg.

"OW!" he said.

"Ya," said Raven. "Don't expect a kiss from me to make it better either." At this, Robin and Starfire broke into a deep blush.

'Oh, ya… I used Windex.' They heard in the background, and Beast Boy ran off and returned with a bottle of Windex, which he was spraying violently on the sides of his head, and then Robin's nose and hand, which made him sneeze, and extremely angry. At this, Starfire let loose the pancake that she had been restraining.

As Beast Boy fought off his new attacker, they went back to their movie, Starfire and Robin next to each other. All that is except Raven, who much rather preferred watching Beast Boy get eaten alive by the pancake.


End file.
